


Worth the Wait

by ohelrond



Series: To Begin Anew [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Post S4, Post-Canon, some gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohelrond/pseuds/ohelrond
Summary: 'It had taken Thomas a few weeks to find an oil he was certain would bring James no infection and no discomfort and in that time he had refused to allow anything that might pain his partner. That mattered little to Thomas if he were honest, there were plenty of other ways to have James until neither of them could see, speak, think. James, however, was desperate.'After they left the plantation their sex life resumed but they were unable to procure safe lubricants. Thomas Hamilton, ever the pragmatist when it came to this sort of thing, refused to engage in any activity that might have harmed either one of them. Once such a material came into his possession, however, things progressed rather quickly.





	Worth the Wait

“Fuck me!”

James pulled at Thomas’ breeches and tore open the laces to pull his cock free, stroking him hard. Thomas pushed him away, his touch too hot, too practiced, too good. His heart was racing and cock throbbing. The other stumbled back at the shove and the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed and he let himself fall back on it, pulling his tight trousers off. The cork on the yellow oil was stiff and Thomas struggled to pull it free. It did not help that he couldn’t focus on it, not when James was pulling his own legs up to his chest and rubbing his fingers across his opening. Thomas felt his lip twitch.

“I wanted to make this last a long time,” came Thomas’ low voice, devoid of the usual control.

“I don’t care!” James cried out, tugging on his cock, spine arching. His eyes were forced shut but he heard the stopper come free and Thomas’ resulting grunt as he slicked his fingers and prick. “Just fuck me. Please! It’s bee ten god damn years!”

When James felt a wet tongue against his entrance his feet kicked Thomas away without him even thinking and he was rewarded with another grunt. He opened his eyes again and saw Thomas’ lip twitch in something close to a grin and his stare had him frozen in place.

“Ten years,” Thomas echoed. He crawled over where James lay on the bed and lowered his hips to grind his oiled cock against James’ stomach. “How many times did you use toys on yourself? How many times did you beg Miranda to take you like a whore?”

James’ eyes were wide and he tried to reach up to kiss him but a sudden hand against his throat held him in place. “Countless times. I tried to please myself like you pleased me but-“

“But what?”

“God, she couldn’t and neither could I. Please!”

It had taken Thomas a few weeks to find an oil he was certain would bring James no infection and no discomfort and in that time he had refused to allow anything that might pain his partner. That mattered little to Thomas if he were honest, there were plenty of other ways to have James until neither of them could see, speak, think. James, however, was desperate. He had always adored having Thomas fill him, fuck him raw until he ached, until it hurt, until it was too good and he could not stand it any longer. Thomas had always been so tender after, too, and that made James feel more treasured and more loved than he had in his life. He needed to be stretched and filled with Thomas’ prick. He needed to be that close to the other. He needed to not know where he ended and Thomas began. The weeks they had been forced to wait had been agony.

And now Thomas made him wait longer.

“I don’t want this to be over quickly,” Thomas told him, his voice strained with the effort it was taking to hold back.

“Why do you take such pleasure in torturing me?”

“I don’t want to harm you,” came Thomas’ softer reply, his lips against his ear. James’ mouth dropped open when he felt the other kiss his neck and lick the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“You won’t.”

James closed his eyes when Thomas pushed himself up off the bed and grasped James’ thighs to pull him to the edge, to pull them open. When two long fingers sank slowly into him he cried out, his gasps high and whines frequent. His fists knotted in the sheets when Thomas crooked his digits and searched out the small hidden spot inside of him and he felt his cock twitch against his stomach.

Fuck, James looked magnificent like this. Thomas pushed up his partner’s shirt to stroke his stomach and chest, eyes roaming hard and freckled skin, drinking him in. It was a sight so beautiful, James sprawled out with eyes tight shut in pleasure, mouth hanging open and brow furrowed, that Thomas knew he would never tire of it. How could anyone tire of it?

Without warning he pulled his fingers from inside of him and James cried out in protest. It was a noise that caught in his throat when he felt the blunt head of Thomas’ cock press slowly inside of him instead. Thomas was thick and long, magnificent in James’ eyes, pushing him high whenever he fucked his mouth, his fist, his ass. He had not pushed halfway in before James was biting the pillow under his head. What a cliché.

Pale hands were powerless to pull Thomas closer when the taller man pulled out almost completely and began thrusting in short and sharp motions, enough to make James moan, enough to give the promise of more but also far from fulfilling such a thing. The captain’s hands fell to his sides and his head thrashed from left to right. “For God’s sake, Thomas!”

Thomas’ hands had grown strong and hard from ten years’ labour and they gripped into his parnter’s hips with a ferocity they had not possessed when they were ten years younger. He shoved James onto all fours on the bed and he quickly kneeled behind him, lining his cock up with the other’s slick entrance. He thumbed it, where his tip pressed inside of him, and his lip twitched again.

“I missed this,” he murmured.

James dropped his head onto his hands in front of him and groaned. “Please just get on with it!”

“You need to grow your hair back in,” Thomas told him roughly. When he wrapped his hand around his throat again and pulled him up to press his chest against James’ back, the slighter man knew why. It felt incredible when Thomas used to pull on his hair and rough him around. He needed it. They both did.

One long kiss against the side of his neck and Thomas had pushed James back down. His hand pressed against the small of his back and he pushed inside of him completely, bringing a shout from James.

He fucked him hard. His pace was fast and jagged, setting a quick rhythm that sent ecstasy through James’ body, from his chest to his limbs, filling his mind until nothing else existed but Thomas’ voice and hands and cock. He couldn’t see. When Thomas reached around him and began stroking his cock at a ferocious pace he didn’t even know his own name.

“I’m going to-!”

“Come for me,” Thomas grunted. James’ arms gave way with his legs and he collapsed onto the bed, Thomas not ceasing his thrusts deep into his body. James cried out as each thrust pushed his own cock against the sheets, the tight friction of his own stomach and the bed beneath him stimulating him almost unbearably.

Thomas bit his ear and James could feel every one of his breaths and grunts and soft moans go through him like knives. It was too much, it was-!

James came with one last shout, the noise scraping at his chest and through his nose and he shivered and shook again and again. Inside of him he could feel Thomas’ cock slide back and forth furiously quickly and suddenly it was gone and Thomas was grunting his name and he could feel his hot seed shoot over his back. The ache of Thomas was already shooting up his spine and down his legs and it was incredible. He savoured it and rolled over, completely devoid of breath and all sense of the world.

He could make out Thomas’ shape through his half-closed eyes, could see Thomas standing up and walking slowly across the room. James blinked, his mind hazy. “Where are you going?” he croaked.

Thomas’ blurry figure did not leave the room, though, and he was already making his way back over to him.

His voice was so soft now, so tender. “Don’t worry. I was just getting a cloth. Here, turn over.”

James nodded and managed to roll onto his stomach to let Thomas carefully wipe him clean. The tender kisses the other placed against his skin relaxed him even further and then a blanket was being pulled over him and he felt the mattress dip slightly where Thomas joined him. A familiar arm was slung over his shoulder and James turned to face Thomas, opening his eyes slightly. He was greeted with a look so tender that it made him want to weep. Thomas gently stroked his cheek and leaned closer to kiss his forehead. “Next time it will be better.”

It was not difficult to smile at that. “It was good this time.”

“Not worth weeks, I’ll wager.”

James’ eyes closed and he squeezed Thomas’ hand, still smiling. “Worth a lifetime of waiting. Was it not for you?”

“You are. You’re worth the wait. Weeks, months, years, you’re worth it all. I’d wait a thousand years for you and you’d still be worth it.”

 


End file.
